Gundam Challenge: Pecados Capitales
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: Ira, Gula, Lujuria, Envidia, Codicia, Orgullo y Pereza. Los siete pecados capitales, al estilo Gundam Wing.
1. Ira

**Gundam Challenge: Pecados Capitales**

**By SilverGhosT**

**La Ira:**

Todo el mundo lo sabía (y ella misma también) que era difícil hacer enfadar a Relena. Se podría decir, que hacer que Wufei fuera menos machista, era más sencillo.

Con un carácter muy amable, además de sociable y bondadoso; la joven se había ganado la simpatía del mundo. Por lo que cualquiera conocía su proceder de actuar y pensar.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, dos personas muy particulares, si eran capaces de tal proeza, como hervir la ira de la princesa de Sanc.

Pues ahí estaban, por un lado: Milliardo Peacecraft alias el hermano-mayor-sobre protector.

Por el otro lado: Heero Yuy, alias el Soldado Perfecto y novio celoso.

¿Y que estaban haciendo? Bueno, arruinando una de las escasas tardes libres que la chica pudiera tener.

Después de tanto planear, maquinar y manipular, por fin había podido conseguir un día libre, para poder disfrutarlo con el piloto del Wing Zero. Pero parecía ser que kami-sama le tiraba todo el mal karma. ¡¿Por qué diablos tenía que venir su hermano a arruinarle una tarde romántica con su novio?!

Asi que ahí estaban, ambos hombres mirándose a los ojos del otro y lanzándose un odio tan intenso, que si alguien hubiera pasado entre estas miradas, hubiera caído fulminado.

Golpeando el piso impacientemente con su pie enfundado en sandalias, pregunto – ¿van a seguir asi todo el día? – y de verdad, estaba comenzando a cansarse. ¿Acaso tenían que desafiarse continuamente, aunque sea un duelo de miradas matadoras?

– ¡SI! – contestaron en un grito al unísono, dirigiendo rápidamente la vista hacía ella, acto seguido se volvieron a medir con la mirada.

– ¡Hombres! – exclamo con un bufido, a paso agigantado se dio media vuelta y subió la escalinata de mármol hacía el piso superior.

Sin darle corte, el Barón y el Soldado, siguieron con su duelo, a ver quien caía primero ante el segundo.

Pero no paso ni medio minuto, cuando una gran onda de choque, en conjunto a una gran explosión proveniente debajo del piso, zarandeo bruscamente toda la estructura, incluyendo a los hombres.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – exclamo alarmada la voz monótona del piloto castaño.

El piloto rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos – ¡Relena! – fue lo único que dijo.

– ¿Qué pasa, hermanito? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa inocente, bajando de nueva cuenta por la escalinata y con un auto-detonador en su mano derecha.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – interrogo Heero, con el asombro en sus ojos fríos.

– Oh, nada – dijo sin dejar la sonrisita de inocencia – solo encontré el control de mando del auto-detonador de Wing Zero, asi que lo presione y como se que Tallgeesse… – volteo a ver a su "hermanito", que tenía un semblante catatonico, haciendo contraste con el de su cuñado – esta a su lado en el Hangar, simplemente los… ¡explote a ambos! – y termino de bajar en medio de una risa fresca.

El oji-cobalto parpadeo dos veces incredulo y Milliardo solo se quedo ahí. Mentalmente, se hicieron una nota mental: "No provocar la ira de la pacifista"

* * *

_Bien, esto fue divertido._

_Aca SilverGhosT con una pequeña coleccion de Drabbles basado en el reto a la carte de LiveJournal: Pecados capitales. Daremos una recorrida por estos pecados, al estilo Gundam Wing._

_Espero que les guste, por fis, dejen review. Saludos._

_Gundam Wing no me pertenece, le pertenece a la empresa Sunrise Inc. Yo solo hago esto por diversión, sin fines de lucro. No me demanden porque no tengo ni una moneda partida a la mitad._


	2. Gula

**Gundam Challenge: Pecados Capitales**

**By SilverGhosT**

**Gula:**

– ¿Qué?

– Duo… ¿podrías comer más despacio?

El trenzado medito un poco las palabras dichas por el árabe y contesto – no – y siguió con el asalto a su desayuno.

Base de los Preventers, División Reino de Sanc.

Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana. Nuestros amigos, los pilotos Gundam se encontraban desayunando en la cafetería de la base, como todos los días.

Y como todos los días, Duo Maxwell, autodenominado Shinigami y el famoso Dios de la Muerte, piloto del Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom; comía como un loco desaforado al cual le había comentado que el mundo se terminaba en media hora.

Como todos los días, siempre el bueno de Quatre, intentaba hace que comiera… bueno al menos más despacio. Ya que no solo tragaba su desayuno con una velocidad alarmante, si no que a veces manchaba al que se encontraba cerca y siempre se levantaba a ir a buscar más comida.

– Un día de estos, tendremos una misión en nuestros Gundam después de desayunar y el trenzado vomitara todo en la cabina – había dicho Wufei en una ocasión, después de verlo engullir tres bandejas rebosantes de comida y tragárselas en menos de quince minutos.

En respuesta a su despectivo pero acertado comentario, Duo le había puesto de sombrero una bandeja llena de pastas y otras comidas calientes. Iniciando asi una guerra de comida que se extendió a todo el personal que se encontraba en el sitió ese día. Culminando cuando una tarta de melaza voladora, fue a parar a la cara de la Comandante Lady Une, que bajaba a almorzar justo en ese instante.

Heero había optado por ignorar olímpicamente al piloto 02. Trowa lo miraba de soslayo a veces, cuando notaba algún ruido raro. El siempre amigable y paciente Quatre intentaba por todos los medios posibles hacer que dejara de comportarse de esa manera y Wufei no dejaba de dar comentarios sarcásticos y despectivos.

Duo cansado de que le criticaran su manera de comer, se levanto sin terminar su desayuno, dejando sorprendidos a sus colegas pilotos. Se dio media vuelta y se fue de la cafetería.

Justo en el momento que daba solo unos pasos, una limpia y sonora carcajada escapo de las cuerdas vocales del Soldado Perfecto, siendo escuchada por todo el mundo. Cabe destacar que lo miraron raro, incluso los pilotos 03, 04 y 05.

– ¿De que te ríes Yuy? – pregunto Milliardo que justo entro cuando la risa del Heero comenzó.

Levanto un dedo, señalando al trenzado – te ofendiste… ¡trasero de hipopótamo! – y dicho eso, una cascada de risas se escucho por toda la cafetería.

Duo no entendía de que se reían y menos a lo que se refería "terminator" con esas palabras. Haciendo un gesto de indiferencia al elevar sus hombros, se retiro.

Conocido como el casanova de cuarta de toda la organización, Duo diviso en su camino a unas chicas que eran miembros de la administración de los Preventers. Muy hermosas debo destacar. Sin perder oportunidad de flirtear con ellas, fue hasta donde estaban.

– Hola preciosas – saludo con voz ronca y seductora. Posando como galanazo.

Las chicas lo conocían e iban a devolverle el saludo, cuando notaron que "Duito" traía unos kilitos de más en su cuerpo.

– ¡Hola, gordito! jajaja

Y de nuevo las risas que el trenzado no entendía.

Asi pasó parte del día, intentando coquetearles a sus compañeras y había obtenido los mismos resultados. Y no solo eso, varios de sus compañeros le decían cosas parecidas como lo que le dijo el Piloto 00.

– ¿No entiendo de que se ríen y por que me dicen "gordito o gordo"? ¡Ayy! Quien entiende a las mujeres.

Casi a la hora del almuerzo, su estomago rugió pidiendo alimento. Pero antes de emprender carrera…

– ¡GOOODDOOOOO!

Grito una voz femenina conocida. Se dio vuelta y fue envuelto en un abrazo por parte de Hilde.

– Hola Hilde bonita, ¿Cómo estas? – le devolvió el saludo muy contento. Fue entonces que reparo en lo último – ¿Por qué me dijiste gordo?

– Pues porque estas gordo – respondió con simpleza y una sonrisa.

– ¡Que no estoy gordo! Tengo un cuerpo atletico y perfecto – refruto haciendo una pose de físico-culturista.

Hilde sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta el vestuario femenino, donde había un gran espejo. Fue una suerte que no hubiera nadie, asi no se armaría escándalo.

– Mira – señalo un espejo de cuerpo entero – ahí veras.

Duo con autosuficiencia se acero. Pero su cara cayo varios kilómetros al piso, cuando vio algo que no le gusto.

Para empezar, ya no tenía un estomago tan plano, sus bíceps habían desaparecido. Se dio media vuelta y vio que su trasero había crecido bastante, haciéndose algo notorio. Y observo detenidamente su cara, tenía los cachetes algo llenos.

– ¿Qué pasa, Duo? – pregunto la chica, al ver su cara.

– A partir de mañana, no como más en la cafetería. La comida de ahí engorda.

* * *

_¬¬U Duo no tiene cura verdad?_

_Bueno, aca yo SilverGhosT con el siguiente cap de este Reto a la Carta de Livejournal. Gula. Debo admitir que este pecado me costo bastante, dado que no sabia quien seria la Victima. Y bueno, cayo el cabeza trenzada de Duo. jajajajajaja muchas gracias a Shadow Noir Wing (mi amiga Fanny-chan) a BreakSystem (Carolinaaaaaaa!!!!) y a Sakura-Selene. Espero les guste este nuevo cap._

_Invito a todos los que lean, por fis dejar review a ver que les parece. Saludos_


	3. Lujuria

**Gundam Challenge: Pecados Capitales**

**By SilverGhosT**

**Lujuria:**

Rojo fuego, de ese color eran los labios carnosos de la mujer que yacía desnuda debajo de él. Amarillo oro sus cabellos, anteriormente recogidos por una trenza larga y gruesa, pero que ahora se encontraban desparramados por las sabanas blancas de la cama, como si se tratase de un maravilloso ángel.

Azules como el cielo, sus hermosos ojos, que los reconocería aun en la oscuridad de la habitación. Piel suave y blanca como la seda, la cual acariciaba con devoción y delicadeza. Ella es Sally Poe, la única mujer que es digna de ser amada por el último descendiente del clan Long.

Las respiraciones de ambos, se mezclaban en una sinfonía placentera. Ninguno de los dos estaba nervioso. ¿Como podría estarlo él, el piloto del Gundam Altron? Y ni hablemos de ella, la mujer más valiente que el mundo haya visto.

Por no decir, una de las mujeres más bellas que el campo de batalla vio.

Lentamente recorrió esas piernas largas, firmes y bien torneadas. Sintiendo su voluminosidad y arrancándole suspiros ahogados a la mujer. Se sentía un semental, orgulloso de sus capacidades para satisfacer a SU chica.

Siguió trazando un camino, tal cual radar de precisión, pasando por su vientre liso. Jugueteando con los bordes de su pequeño ombligo, provocando que se erice. Él rió internamente, abusando del control que ejercía sobre ella.

Ascendió aun más, llegando al valle entre esos dos montes, denominados senos. Llamo a su otra mano y poso ambas sobre esos montículos suaves, masajeándolos y apretándolos. Beso esos labios rojos, pero dejando escapar los gemidos de ella, al tener contacto con una de las zonas mas sensibles del cuerpo femenino.

Se posiciono encima, pero evitando que su peso la moleste. Calculando bien su próximo movimiento, preparo su hombría, lista para conquistar terreno virgen.

– Soy tuya – le susurro ella en un momento, con una voz tan lujuriosa, que lo hizo olvidar su machismo contra las mujeres.

Lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, observando y sintiendo ese cuerpo convulsionar ante su invasión….

¡SPLASH!

– ¡Despierta, Wu-man! ¡Tenemos una misión…! – Duo detuvo su llamado después de haberle aventado el agua de la cubeta y notar que el piloto 05 no solo estaba durmiendo.

– ¡Voy a matarte, trenzado!

– Oye Wu-man, mejor suéltala que la estas estrangulando – se carcajeo, señalando que Wufei, tenía su miembro sujetado por su mano. El chino miro donde apuntaba el piloto 02 y se sonrojo violentamente.

– ¡ODIO LAS MALDITAS HORMONAS!

* * *

_No se si reirme o... reirme. Jajajajaja. Agarraron a Wufei en plena faena de consolacion jajaja._

_Bueno, aca esta el siguiente pecado. Lujuria. No me costo mucho hacerlo. Se que Wufei sería buen candidato para el pecado del orgullo, pero eso lo dejare para otros personajes. Gracias a todos/as que me han dejado review, que bueno que les halla gustado la idea. Prometo actualizar pronto mis otras historias, necesito tiempo._

_Saludos_


	4. Envidia

**Gundam Challenge: Pecados capitales**

**By SilverGhosT**

**Envidia:**

Los odiaba, ¡Los odiaba a todos!

Ya no lo soportaba, estaba celoso de todo el mundo.

No podía aguantar, como todos se llevaban bien con su princesa.

Todos mantenían una fluida conversación, se reían con ella, la veían, incluso algunos al acariciaban o le hacían un gesto tierno. Incluso odiaba que todos tuvieran tanta fácilidad para entablar una amenaza conversación con ella.

¡No lo soportaba!

El es Heero Yuy y defendía su posición.

Entro bruscamente al despacho de la ministra de Relaciones Exteriores, justo en el momento que tenía una importante reunión con líderes de la naciones unidas y los representantes de las colonias espaciales.

– ¡Heero! ¿Qué sucede? – demando algo preocupada la rubia, pero con su infinita amabilidad.

Este no dijo nada, solo le hizo una seña que ella entendió bien: quería que saliera un minuto de la habitación.

– ¿Me disculpan un momento? – pidió a sus invitados, estos asintieron raudamente y la observaron salir y desaparecer tras la puerta.

Pero ni bien cerró la puerta, el Soldado Perfecto la agarro y la acorralo contra la pared más cercana. Ella se asusto un poco, pero ni bien él poso sus labios sobre los suyos, todo temor desapareció. Sentía como esos labios masculinos reclamaban su atención y ella les daba lo que querian, sin ninguna dificultad.

– Heero… – gimio casi inaudiblemente, extasiada por el deseo que el piloto Gundam le profesaba.

– Vengo a reclamar lo que me pertenece – fue lo unico que dijo, para volver a besarla.

Si existia algo que solo le pertenecia a él y que solo a él le podía pertenecer. Los besos y el besar los blanquecinos y delicioso labios de la pacifistas. Labios cargados de paz.

* * *

_Bueno, después de un buen tiempo de ausencia (culpen a mi novia) aqui aparesco con una nueva entrega de los pecados capitales. Espero que les halla gustado, muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, me alientas a seguir y gracias por hacerme mejorar como escritor._

_Nos vemos en la proxima entrega y a los lectores/ras que siguen mis otros fics, ya actualizare Gundam Wing DG, casi tengo terminado el cap, solo tengo problemas con el Lemmon (o sea, noche de luna de miel) _

_nos leemos pronto, saludos y cuidense._


	5. Codicia

**Gundam Challenge: Pecados Capitales**

**By SilverGhosT**

**Codicia:**

– ¡Devuélveme eso, maldito trenzado!

– ¡Jamás, Wu-man! ¡Deberás atraparme primero!

– Pero… ¿Qué? ¡Whaaaaa!

¡Pum!

Base de los preventer, división Reino de Sanc.

Duo escapaba de las manos de Wufei, dado que el Shinigami iba corriendo con una caja en sus manos. En medio de la persecución, se llevaron puesto a Heero, que venía saliendo con un montón de Fólderes llenos de registros.

– ¡Ups! Perdón Heero, no fue mi intención – se disculpo torpemente y saliendo de debajo del chino, que había caído encima de él.

– ¡Grrrr! – fue la contestación del castaño oji cobalto, mientras se reincorporaba.

– ¡Atrápalo, Yuy! ¡Tiene documentos importantes de mi investigación!

El Soldado Perfecto buscaba la mínima excusa para perseguir y castigar al trenzado. Se hizo una nota menta: "Comprarle una cerveza a Wufei en agradecimiento"

El chino y el japonés, salieron en persecución el norteamericano.

Corrieron por tres largos pasillos, doblaron como cuatro esquinas y… ¡Pum! Duo esquivo, pero Wufei y Heero no pudieron evadir a Trowa, que venía con un montón de artefactos electrónicos.

– ¿Se puede saber que pasa? – pregunto Trowa, que aunque quedo adolorido por tener encima al piloto 05 y al 00, lo hizo con su típica neutralidad. Duo, para su suerte, logro esquivarlo y estaba cerca de una esquina, mirando por el rabillo. Mientras no dejaba escapar la caja, que contenía un objeto de su codicia.

Se relamía mentalmente, se festejaba asi mismo por su hazaña. Tenía en sus manos una especie de Cáliz muy sagrado y que el estaba venerando con devoción. ¡Tenía cosas íntimas de Wufei!

– Jejeje, genial – murmuro victorioso – había esperado mucho por esta oportunidad… – dijo, sin darse cuenta de que Heero, Wufei y ahora Trowa, lo buscaban para apalearlo.

– Se fue por ahí. ¡Vamos! – abrió enorme los ojos, cuando los vio a los tres, perseguirlo. Se dio media vuelta, asegurando su tesoro en sus brazos y se largo a correr.

Otro minuto de persecución, con el gran titulo "Matemos al trenzado". Persecución que tuvo otra pausa, al chocar a Quatre y Zechs, que entraban a la base, desde el hangar de Mobile Suits.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto autoritariamente, el Barón Relámpago, cuando termino en el suelo, con Trowa, Heero y Wufei, encima. Duo otra vez, pudo esquivar el accidente. Quatre solo se hizo a un lado, mirando reprobatoriamente al Shinigami.

– ¡Él! – fue todo lo que dijeron. Duo les mostró la lengua y se lanzo a correr. Salió al hangar, se tomo del tubo y monto en su Deathscythe. El Alas Murciélago no tardo en tomar fuerza en sus propulsores y tomar vuelo hacía el cielo.

El zumbido de sus motores, era como música para él. Era como una melodía que acompañaba su victoria. Tenía cosas íntimas de Wufei, con las que podría molestarlo por toda una vida quizás.

Llego hasta salir de la Estratosfera, donde se detuvo – y ahora… ¡A disfrutar de mis macabros planes! ¡MUAJAJAJA! –tomo la caja, la puso en su regazo y la abrió – ¿Qué? – esta, contenía papeles, pero solo eran informes de misión – ¿Pero… yo vi…?

_¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!_

La alerta de acercamiento de Mobile Suits, sonó. Duo volteo solo para ver como Wing Zero, Heavy-Arms, Sandrock, Altron y Tallgeesse III, lo había alcanzado.

Su codicia, lo había segado, creyendo que tenía lo que quería. Ahora, pagaba las consecuencias.

* * *

_Buenas a todos, aqui reaparesco con una doble actualización. Siguen el orden, primero leyeron esta nueva entrega de pecados capitales. Aqui vemos la codicia de nuestro amado Shinigami jeje. Gracias a todos de nuevo por sus reviews, que bueno que esta idea les este gustando. Saludos a todos, nos vemos la proxima._


End file.
